Time Traveler
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Rose menemukan sesuatu didalam Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia yang disimpan Ibunya saat masih sekolah. Rose akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang berat. "Malfoy, sedang apa kau disini?"/"Hei, kau siapa?"/"Tentu saja aku Scorpius Mal..."/"Hei! Kami murid baru!"/ Jangan lupa reviewnya ya


Pagi yang tenang, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya menerangi Hogwarts. Burung-burung bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon, berkicau merdu. Baru sebagian orang yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam, sebagiannya lagi tentu saja masih berada di alam mimpi masing-masing. Kecuali dua orang yang tinggal dalam satu asrama itu.

"Malfoy!" Suara melengking terdengar dari dalam Asrama Ketua Murid. Seorang gadis berambut keriting kemerahan berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna hijau tua. Tangannya disilangkan didepan dada, dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Malfoy, buka pintunya!" Si gadis berteriak sekali lagi, tangannya kali ini mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dihadapannya dengan brutal. Kelihatannya siapapun yang berada dibalik pintu hijau itu telah membuat si gadis kesal setengah mati.

"Apa sih? Kenapa kau berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini?" Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan piyama hijau bergaris putih, rambut pirang platinanya pun masih terlihat berantakan.

Si gadis menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Dimana essay PTIH milikku?" tanya si gadis to the point, dari nada bicaranya, tidak terdengar ramah sama sekali. Tidak ada ucapan _'selamat pagi' _yang terlontar dari mulut si gadis saat melihat pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya,

Si pemuda memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Mana kutahu? Memangnya kau simpan dimana essaymu itu?"

"Aku menyimpannya diatas meja itu." Ujar si gadis seraya menunjuk meja panjang yang berada di depan sofa berwarna merah, "Dan sekarang sudah tidak ada. Kau pasti menyembunyikannya! Dimana kau menyimpannya, Malfoy?"

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Weasley." Jawabnya acuh. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan partner Ketua Muridnya itu berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan amarah membuncah.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap partnernya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Daripada kau sibuk mencari essaymu yang sudah hilang, lebih baik kau membuatnya lagi, Weasley. Hari ini ada pelajaran PTIH dan aku yakin, murid teladan sepertimu tidak akan mau dimarahi oleh Prof. Snape karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, hm?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pintu kamar si pemuda kembali tertutup.

Wajah si gadis memerah, hampir semerah warna rambutnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan berteriak, "Scorpius Malfoy, akan kubunuh kau!"

* * *

**Time Traveler**

_Past. Present. Love_

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Warning: Sedikit OOC, gaje, abal. Don't like, don't read. Belum siap nerima flame.

A Scorpius Rose, Draco Hermione fanfiction

* * *

_Chapter 1: Secret_

Rose Weasley terduduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat diperpustakaan. Tangannya dengan cekatan menari diatas perkamen, menulis kembali essay PTIHnya yang hilang.

Rose menggerutu, mencaci maki rekan Ketua Muridnya, Scorpius Malfoy. Dia yakin, 100 persen, musang bodoh itu telah mengambil essaynya dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Mana mungkin gulungan perkamen itu bisa berpindah-pindah tempat dengan sendirinya.

Mata biru Rose melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan dimulai, otomatis tangannya semakin cepat bergerak menulis intisari dari buku yang dibacanya.

Setelah selesai, Rose menggulung perkamennya, membereskan barang-barang dan buku-bukunya dan langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan suara penjaga perpustakaan yang memintanya untuk tidak berlari, karena menimbulkan keributan.

Rose terus berlari, tinggal dua menit lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Wajah Rose langsung cerah ketika melihat sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat yang hanya berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, pikirnya.

Rose mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di kelas PTIH Prof. Snape. Didalam kelas, semua orang sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Sementara Prof. Snape sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Semua mata memandangnya.

"Well, Miss Weasley, kau terlambat lima detik." Ujar Prof. Snape dengan wajah datar. Rose menghela napas, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah terlambat. Tapi sekarang...

"Maaf, Prof. Snape. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Rose berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun wajah Prof. Snape tetap tidak berubah, masih saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Sama saja seperti Ayahmu, senang sekali terlambat. Kau boleh duduk." Rose cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya dikursi disebelah Albus Potter. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa dari arah belakangnya.

Rose menoleh dan melihat Scorpius Malfoy yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menatapnya. Amarah Rose kembali membuncah.

"Lihat saja, Malfoy, akan kubalas kau!"

**Rose POV**

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa manusia seperti Malfoy itu harus diciptakan. Apa gunanya menciptakan manusia setengah musang itu ke dunia ini? Hanya menambah populasi orang menyebalkan saja!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas sofa panjang yang terdapat di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Berulang kali aku menghela napas dan menggerutu. Aku masih merasa kesal pada Malfoy.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Albus yang sejak tadi duduk disebelahku, membaca buku Quidditch miliknya. Matanya menatapku heran.

Aku kembali menghela napas, "Aku tidak mengerti apa gunanya orang menyebalkan seperti Malfoy itu ada didunia ini, memperpadat populasi saja." Ucapku kesal.

Dapat kulihat Albus kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman buku Quidditchnya, "Malfoy lagi?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _lagi_?" tanyaku kebingungan. Albus melirikku sekilas, "Kau selalu membicarakan Malfoy, apa kau tidak sadar?"

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya aku sering membicarakan si keparat itu? Aku hanya pernah membicarakannya dua kali. Atau tiga, atau mungkin empat.

"A-apa? Siapa yang suruh dia bersikap menyebalkan begitu! Kalau dia tidak menggangguku, aku juga tidak sudi membicarakannya!" Aku berkata dengan berapi-api, berusaha mengelak. Albus menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terserah apa katamu."

**Normal POV**

Rose berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Seharian ini dia berada di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor bersama Albus, James, Lily, Hugo dan Dominique. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Lagipula dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Malfoy.

Rose mengucapkan kata sandi dan lukisan dihadapannya mengayun kesamping, tanpa banyak bicara Rose langsung masuk ke dalam.

Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid tampak sepi. Si bodoh Malfoy pasti belum kembali, pikir Rose. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan ketenangan dalam ruangan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Rose duduk diatas sofa dan memandangi sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sesuatu. Rose memincingkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah gulungan perkamen yang berada dipojok ruangan, disebelah meja.

Tangannya terulur, menggapai gulungan perkamen itu dan membukanya. "Dasar Malfoy keparat," Rose bergumam pelan. Gulungan itu adalah essay PTIHnya yang hilang tadi pagi. Benar, 'kan, si bodoh Malfoy telah menyembunyikannya.

Rose hendak berdiri, tangannya menyentuh tembok disebelahnya sebagai sanggahan. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Salah satu batu yang ada disana terasa longgar. Rose berjongkok dan meraba-raba tembok itu.

Krek.

Kedua mata Rose membulat. Tangannya mengambil batu bata itu dan menyimpannya dilantai. Dia kemudian memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam bagian kosong tersebut.

Mata biru Rose melebar lagi. Dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

Hehe, kembali dengan cerita baru. Padahal yang lain belum selesai. Cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul saat Author sedang belajar dikelas. Langsung cepat-cepat ditulis dibuku tulis deh dan baru sekarang sempat dipublish.

Oke deh. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Readers! /ciumcium/


End file.
